


The Spy Fic

by casisgraceful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisgraceful/pseuds/casisgraceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are spies who meet during one of Phil's missions. They run into each other a few times after that but one particular event happens that will change their lives for better and worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Phan  
> Genre: AU  
> Warning:None  
> Words:878  
> A/N: I might continue this it really depends on the feedback I get

Chapter One: Meeting Him  
It was suppose to be routine. A get in get the job done and get out but it didn’t work out that way. When Agent Phil Lester had run into the building that his target was in and he saw someone dressed in black. It wasn’t the target but he was curious as to why a person was doing his mission. Was it another spy? Where did they come from? Although the agent had to do his mission he had to know why the other person was there. He quietly went over to where they were standing in a corner, using what appeared to be a phone. 

“Hey” Phil whispered. He couldn’t talk very loudly because the target was right upstairs. 

“Hey” Phil said again poking them this time. The person flinched and looked up at Phil. 

Phil noticed the person was in all black and the only thing not covered was their eyes, their very beautiful, very brown, eyes. 

"Um what are you doing here?" Phil asked. "This mission was assigned to me" 

The person raised their eyebrows and retrieved something from their pocket and handed it over to Phil. It was a mission notice. Phil had seen plenty of these before, they told the spy where and when to be, and this particular one was exactly like the one Phil received earlier this week. 

“Well then it looks like we’ll be working on this one together” Phil said to the person.   
The person shook their head. 

“What do you mean no? We’re both here so why not make it easier and do it together?” Phil asked. 

The person just shook their head again. 

"Fine" Phil said angrily "Then don't come to me if you need help" 

Phil huffed and started to go up the stairs where the target was located when he felt something pull on his arm. It was the person from downstairs. 

“What is it?” Phil asked

The person typed something on their phone and showed it to Phil. 

“Not yet” it read. 

“What do you mean not yet?” Phil asked

The person typed again on their phone.

“It’s not safe” 

“What do you mean it’s not safe? Look I’ve been doing these sort of things probably longer than you’ve been alive and I know whether or not it’s safe” Phil said as went up another step

Just then an alarm started to go off and the person hit his forehead to show how stupid they thought Phil was. 

“Okay well maybe I was wrong. We should probably run now.” Phil said and they started to run out of the building. 

As they were running down the stairs the target came down as well 

“Shit” said Phil. “It’s him.”

The person looked back to see that the target was right behind him. 

“I’ll distract them while you get out of here” Phil said to the person

The person shook their head. 

“Look this is no time for disagreeing and besides I got us into this mess it’s me who’s gotta get us out of it” Phil said. 

The person sighed but eventually listened to Phil. He ran out of the building while Phil distracted their target. 

Phil took a gun out of his pocket. “I wasn’t suppose to use this but desperate times call for desperate measures” Phil said and shot the target then ran out of the building. 

Someone else would have heard the gun go off and he had to get out of there fast. 

He got out just before the targets son had ran to the top of the steps. “Hurry we gotta move” Phil said and grabbed the persons hand. They ran until they were clear of the building and at a parking lot. 

“So” Phil said panting from the run. “Since I saved you do I get to see you without your mask on?” 

The person, to Phil’s surprise, nodded and took their mask off. “I’m Dan.” they said. 

“Phil” said Phil. 

Phil was stunned by Dan’s beauty. The way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks, the way his hair fell that made Phil want to tangle his fingers in it. Dan was simply beautiful to Phil and never wanted to move from this spot. 

“Well thanks for saving me” said Dan. “But I really gotta get back to HQ” 

Phil was shook out of his daze when Dan stuck his hand out. 

“You’re welcome. Bye Dan. I hope I run into you again sometime” Phil said as he shook dan’s hand. 

“Goodbye, Phil, and same to you” Dan said. He then put his mask back on and jumped on a motorcycle that was in the parking lot. 

Dan and Phil did run into each other a few times since that day and since then got to know each other a bit more and they would run into each other once more. It would be the day that will change both their lives forever.


End file.
